Do We Build Castles In The Sky?
by iMelted
Summary: A net of interwoven drabbles going through the life of Kyo and Yuya after his return. k/y Rated M
1. Return

Mind you this story is going to be longer this is just an intro!

Sorry to the other fans of my story **The Darkening Of The Sun** i will in fact be posting another chapter as soon as i can

3

* * *

He had come back.

_He had come back_.

He had found her.

Her eyes glossed over with tears, and she let out a strangled cry.

She ran, clumsily stumbling over her own feet, and was eloped in her warm arms. Her heart beating rhythmically in her own ears. For god knows how long she just stood there, gripping, holding, keeping whar has always been hers.

Tears broke free of their lidded chambers and rode freely to they're splattered demise of the course ground.

Nothing in her whole life had felt better then the warm arms that were encircling her waist.

Damn, she was openly sobbing now, not caring who had heard her, the loud cries echoed throughout the valley of trees.

She felt warm hands slide over either side of her face, looking at her with his sure rubies, he studied her face, his eyes looking over every inch of her face, she could feel his thumbs caressing her cheeks and she easily moved into his touch.

"So, dogface-" The nickname only managed got a loud sob in return.

"Did ya miss me?" He whispered, his smirk widening that much further.

She closed her eyes and absently nodded her head "Y-yes" She blubbered.

He pulled her head into the crook of his neck and hefted her up and held her to him.

"_Good_" He murmured into her hair.

Holding her, smelling her scent, feeling her warmth, it was to much to ask form her, "I missed you to, Dogface" He said barley above a whisper, ignoring the black haired and blue eyed bystander.

END.

* * *

Short i know, trust me i already have more chapters in my notebook just begging to be posted :D

This story is supposed to be interconnected to other drabbles that go through Kyo and Yuya's life after he returns this story is definantly going to be M no doubt my trusty little note book says so!


	2. Less of a man

**I Do Not Own Samurai Deeper Kyo, But a Nod To The Creator For Making Such Complex Characters.**

_Chapter 2_

_Pace_

_Word Count 1150._

_Enjoy_

* * *

Kyo walked. A steady pace.

Sure and stealthily.

Yuya stumbled. Flying from one pace to the another.

Unsure and loud.

Kyo would never have to look back to see if she was following, any creature within three miles would have been able to hear the damn woman. Twigs snapping, feet stomping, leafs crushing, unwomanly whining and the ever so often sound of her soft rhythmical hums.

He could always hear her. Even her heartbeat was as loud as drums in his ears.

This consistent noise is why when he followed her on her first bounty after he returned he was surprised the second her target came into she disappeared. No noise, frantically he snapped his head behind him.

When he didn't see her his senses went haywire. It was just half a millisecond before he spotted her slowly creeping upon her bounty.

She was actually quite, but watching the way she almost slithered, arching her back so her perfect breasts perked and her golden hair fell in a stream down her back. Kimono riding up her milky thighs, her body coated in a thin layer of perspiration.

She was oddly attractive. Attractive in a way she had only ever been when he had saw her bathing through that damned blue eyed bastards eyes.

Her eyes sized up the much larger man slowly. Her pink tongue darted out to lick her lips, he clenched his jaw, did this women know what she did to him? Suddenly she sprung.

It was only after she walked out counting her money from the bounty that he even dared to look at her again. A sudden urge to drag her into the forest and show her all the different ways she could scream his name overwhelmed him.

He growled and started towards the nearest brotherel this fucking town had to offer…Fucking urges.

.

He closed his eye's enjoying the feel of promiscuous hands sliding on his chest…on his thighs…the overly loud giggles were easy enough to drown out, and he could ignore the toxic perfume smell.

He felt a cup of sake brought to his slips and he drunk greedily, daring to take a glance in stupid's direction he found her sitting across the room next to the door welcoming beams of sun onto her face, her head tilted back, lips parted perfectly, smooth eye lids lightly closed, slinky hair cascading down her shoulders,

sliding over her brea-He stood up abruptly. What. The. Fuck?

Shaking his head he set his eyes and took long strides towards the door. A bath would fix this, this weird sexual obsession he has been feeling. A long hot bath.

Wandering around the brotherel he followed the scent of the hot spring, he came across a spring that was far more exquisite then this whole hotel and half the village put together, a beautiful weeping sakura tree stood almost as if it was actually crying, as its slender long branches reached for the water, soft colored petals danced across the blue If he was any less of a man he'd say it was stunning, even beautiful, any other man was lesser a man then he.

He glanced around quickly examining for any other 'costumers' upon finding none he hastily slipped out of his kimono and dipped his foot into the steaming water.

Letting out a barley audible sigh he easily slipped in. His ridged body relaxed instantly.

His lids became heavy and he felt himself slipping into a mind numbing state of relaxation when his ears heard the soft sound of footsteps slowly padding their way towards his person.

Maybe it was the steam and his current state or maybe he had just spent so much time around the woman to recognize the sound of her small feet baring down on the ground.

He turned his eye and clearly could make her out through the steam, and she was getting undressed.

Without clothes.

Nude. _Right there_.

_Completely_ **naked**.

If he was any less of a man, any less, he might have said something. Or at least indicated that he was there.

But any other man was lesser a man then he.

She, now completely revealed, slipped into the water. He tried to swallow but his throat seemed quite parched.

How oblivious can this woman be? He was sitting right here, the steam wasn't so thick that you could see. How stupid can she be? If he was not around she'd be grabbed soiled and sold before she could draw that pistol of hers. That why he kept her around, because she'd be dead and he can only decide when his servants can leave him. Right? He narrowed his eyes when she dipped her head back to wet her hair… everything was perfect about her body. Then, then before he knew it he was next to her, pulling her onto his lap.

He was _kissing her_.

And she, well she was holding a dagger to his neck.

He tilted his head over and gave her dagger a slight prod with his neck.

Grinning a feral grin, "Hello to you to." he said licking a rather pointy canine tooth. Okay maybe not sold and soiled, before he had a chance to turn this entire event into one of his stupid jokes she had dropped the small knife had grabbed the back of his neck.

She was _kissing him_.

And he was momentarily frozen.

If he was any less of a man he might've stopped the beautiful, not to forget naked, women sitting in his lap.

But hell, he was still a man.

He answered her kiss back hotly, their tongues tangled and his hands traced the curves of the body he had been lusting for. Her hands found his hair and slender fingers curled easily in the locks.

Her whole body was a perfect puzzle with his, fitting together in a way that was only ever right. She kissed down his jaw line and he found his breath coming out in quick puffs. She left burning skin in her lips wake as she made her way back to his mouth. When her hands started trailing his chest, slowly her lips moved against his and then her hands got low and everything exploded, his muscles tightened and he was almost panting now, where did all this come from?

His hectic mind could put anything together, other then the rhythm of her body moving against his. Her addicting lips were on his again and he kissed eagerly, tilting his head back in pleasure as her hands pumped perfectly, when she found his Adams apple and she kissed and nipped leaving a mark of her own on a demon.

He saw spots after he she was done, and she close a small hand around his larger one and led him into their room for round two.

If she was any less of a woman, even a small little bit different, she wouldn't be his loud perfection.

-End-

_Phew all I had was thew first part in my notebook and something in me told me there was more I could do so I looked for any creativity I had in me and I put it to use! I hope XD Well I hoped you enjoyed._


	3. Go Leave Stay

**I Do Not Own Samurai Deeper Kyo, But A Nod To The Creator For Making Such Complex Characters.**

Chapter 3

Image Of Her Future.

Word Count 1200

_Enjoy._

* * *

The bright sun was warm as two figures trekked their way down a seemingly endless trail

The tallest of the two walked in front, clad in a black kimono that reached his knees. His long hair that was darker then night with the color of deep blood tainting it, his shoulders were broad and a katana was resting at his hip. He was strikingly handsome with fierce eyes, tan skin, and a aura that was both challenging and confident.

The second figure was about two heads shorter then the first, her kimono light yellow with pastel blue flowers sewn beautifully on the fabric, her small feet were adorned with blue sandals, she was nothing short of exotic, with wide green emeralds for eyes and striking yellow hair that was let to fall swiftly down her back.

If any man had seen them surly they would have been confused. The two seemed almost completely polar opposites, their only similarity was the winding path they traveled down lightly together.

The second suddenly stopped and stumbled forward holding her footing until she mad it to the brush that was lining the road. Falling on her knees she emptied her morning food contents.

By now the tallest figure had halted and was now staring from the corner of his eyes.

"Girl" He said and waited after a few moments of no reply and her silent gagging he tried again.

"Dogface" he sated once again. And once again he was only met with silence. Narrowing his eyes he growled low in his chest and made his way to the young woman who was now curling her slender arms around her stomach.

Looking down on her, he scanned every inch of her curvy body, nothing was physically wrong with the woman.

Sighing he crouched down by her. "Dogface" He said, this time softer.

"Are you ill?" Her glassy eyes shifted to him, and he was stuck again by there intensity.

"No…" She said closing her mouth and opening it several times before saying something that took the great Onime-no-Kyo off guard completely.

"I am pregnant." And moved her eyes upward, looking into the sky.

"What?" He strained to find his voice, when he was, again, denied a reply he crouched down to her level and he growled.

"Yuya, what the fuck did you just say?" He was loud now, almost unable to control himself.

She sighed and laid her back on the ground and placed her hands over her face. "I am pregnant" She said. "Don't you understand?" She was crying now.

"There's a baby growing inside of me" She pulled one of her arms away and looked him in the eye, he could clearly see her tear stained face. Reaching out she rapped her soft hand around one of his much larger ones. He glanced down at her hand then back into her eyes and his fists clenched and his brows knitted.

"Whose is it?" He voice was laced with red venom.

She snatched her hand away from his as if he burnt and sat up, and managed to grit out a "Whose the fuck do you think it is?" Her eye that were previously filled with sadness now bled with anger.

He took in a sharp breath.

The thought of a red eyed, blond little girl dancing in a around with the bright smile her mother normally wears hit him harder then any opponent had ever managed to.

"_Mine_." He said breathlessly.

"Yeah" She was wearing with a pained expression. "I could go, you know. Leave. You could travel and fight. And I'll have it. I could live in the house I grew up in. no trouble for you." Green eyes filled with uncertainty.

"I-I could and I'd be just fine, just fine."

"You could go and I would go…just not with you." She was convincing herself without anyone even saying anything.

"It would be okay." Her was cracking and she was wearing a small smile as she squeezed her eyes closed. Her fingers were intertwined with each other

"I'd tell our baby about his…or her father" She went on.

She opened her eyes and they were filled with…something. "No trouble for you."

"You sure" was all he was able to make out.

She let out a small sob that Kyo had no doubt she had been stubbornly trying to keep held in "Yes"

"It'd have to be place near town" He said grabbing her small hands "You know, so we can get lots of sake" He finished as he pulled her to her feet.

She curled her fists in her eyes "What do you mean?" She was trying not to cry anymore, and she was failing miserably. Pulling her hands into her lap she look down at the happy pattern on her kimono and attempted to not exist anymore.

"Did you-" He grabbed her chin and pulled in upwards "Woman, fucking look at me" He growled out her teary eyes turned to reluctantly look at him.

"Good now, did you really think I'd let you run off with my brat?" She sniffed.

"Huh?" He lowered her face so they're noses were touching. His red eyes flared almost dangerously. "I couldn't hear you" His voice never above a whisper.

"No, I-I- just - I don't know" She looked at him unsurely.

He regarded her carefully.

"Hn" He simply lifted her over his shoulder, taking extra noticed of her stomach.

He walked some ways with saying a single word, her tears had easily subsided to their lidded chambers by the time Kyo came to a slow stop. He lifted her and soundlessly set her on a large boulder that was sitting on the side of the trail.

Kneeling in front of her he sighed and cupped her face in his hands.

She was staring directly at him. "Will you love it?" She whispered.

"Dogfa-" he stopped and looked closely at the woman he has known and cherished, there was no use in denying it and he may deny it, but he loves this stupid, loud, and unwomanly woman.

"Yuya" His eyes were hard "What makes you think I'd do anything other then that?" He grit out.

When she didn't respond, he let his hands slide down her body tracing abstract patterns as they fell. Smirking widely he started "Well lets hope the brat gets my brains," He said eyeing her up "and my good looks."

She giggled softly, rubbing her eyes,

"I am sorry," he tilted his head slightly. She looked at him with her big enigmatic green eyes. "Kyo, I am sorry, I am just scared."

He shook his head, his smirking staying in place. "Hn, feeble woman, get to your feet." She complied silently.

He stared at her, then got up and started walking. Not saying anything. He simply left. Giving her the chance to walked away or stay with him.

She stared after him, heart beating, chest heaving. She had her choice.

**Go**. Leave. _Stay_.

She set her eyes, lifted her chin and took a deep breath, squared her shoulders. She tightened her silk bow and ran after the blurring image of black and red.

The image of her future…

End.

* * *

Ahhhwww isn't he sweet I am trying to lighten him up a bit seeing as now he has someone that will love him unconditionally so he doesn't need to be sucha ass XDD My birthday is Friday and I am busy most of next week but then I have spring break so I will try to get the next chapter out around that time.

Well I hope you enjoyed.


	4. A Home Worth Working For

**I Do Not Own Samurai Deeper Kyo, But a Nod To The Creator For Making Such Complex Characters.**

_Chapter 4_

_The Transition to Lovers._

_Word count 810_

_Enjoy._

* * *

It was dusty

Dusty. Dark. Rusty and stark.

The color a faded red, like that of flaked, dried blood, the door that was once black, now was just a charcoal gray, the panels were splitting and some of the porch looked like it might've been rotting…The whole place looked as if it would crumble.

This was not the house she was going to build her life on.

Not _this_ house.

Yuya sighed and sat down on a bench that looked three times as old as her self.

Kyo was sitting under a Sakura tree smoking his pipe.

The embodiment of self awareness. Like he didn't have a care in the world.

_Meh_. Stupid, blood thirsty, lazy, idiot man. Clenching her teeth she gripped the edges of the bench and felt age old wood dig into her palms.

Sighing she looked down at her feet, she saw old soil, moist and untouched, it looked fresh and mighty. When she looked up and she saw a small garden with new little buds bravely making there way above ground, she looked over and saw a house bright red with wind chimes swaying lightly in

the wind, in front of the house a little ways off was a restaurant with red trim and white walls.

She heard laughter and smelt growing grass. She could even feel the wet dirt between her toes.

Opening her eyes she was back in reality, she smiled a small smile. Yes. Maybe she could make this work. No, she would make this work.

She made the motions to stand but the bench's dissolving wood had other plans. The wood moaned and gave out under her, her bottom breaking the fall, she let out a small squeak of fright and welled her eyes shut.

And she promptly started to cry..

Kyo who had been chuckling was now moving towards her with haste.

He stopped and kneeled in front of her, checking for any serious damage, upon seeing none he resumed his previous chuckling, "Damn it woman, why are so fucking clumsy." He grinned and pulled her small body into his lap.

She cried out, slightly opening own eye, "Splinter!" She bit out painfully.

"…" He gave her a deadpan look.

"Kyoooo!" She whined at his look, shoving her hand in his face. "_NNnnn_ fix it!"

He growled but complied nonetheless, taking her soft hands in his calloused scarred ones. He gripped the largest splinter. "One, two..." He locked eyes with her a smirked at her petrified expression, this stupid woman is willing to face the entire Mibu clan with a strait face but cry like a infant when she gets a few splinters? He mentally rolled his eyes. He would never, ever understand this giant contradiction of a girl-woman. He pulled out her splinter with a sharp tug and went to grip the next one, but he was brought out of his thoughts by a loud, girlie shriek.

"YOU DIDN'T EVEN SAY THREE!" He looked up and was met with a fuming Yuya who had huge tears flooding out of impossibly big eyes.

"What dog-face? Cant handle a little penetration?" He smirked as her whole face turned beet red, even her ears.

She '_meeped_' and yelled "BAKA!" at the top of her lungs. He laughed loudly and she pouted and pushed her hand farther into his face. "Shuddup! and get the rest of 'em!"

He shook his head and plucked out another only to lose what ever was left of his precious hearing has she continued crying.

"I hate splinters!" The blond yelled while he pulled out the remaining smaller ones from her hand.

Yuya whined even more until she heard the rip of fabric, her eyes focused on her small hands has attentive larger ones wove fabric expertly around her hand as a makeshift bandage. "When we clean this place up we'll walk into town and get some real supplies." He murmured.

His eyes so focused on helping her. Helping her, his touch was warm and loving, quite and sure, healing not hurting. She sighed, how did she fall for such an infuriating man?

She felt a slight tug and realized it was Kyo softly tightening the bow he had made to keep the bandage intact. She smiled warmly at him as he stood and walked over to grab his sake bottle from beneath the Sakura tree, she frowned slightly as he started to walk away.

She stood. "Kyo where ar-" and she screamed as her kimono slid off her body. "What the hell?" She hastily covered her self, trying to keep the ends of her kimono together. "Kyo!" She growled and fisted her hands, wincing she looked at her bandaged hand and realized the cloth that her lover so "lovingly" used to fix her wounds was actually most of the fabric from her Obi.

"**Damn it! KYO!**"

End.

* * *

Well its overdue but i just couldn't put myself in front of my computer! Ghaaa! well its short but the original i have in my notebook was even shorter XD I hope you enjoyed.

Next chapter is titled: _Not Worthy**. **_Its strictly from Kyo's POV.


End file.
